


Histoires courtes

by Lliane47



Category: Original Work
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Fairy Tale Style, Femslash, Multi, Original Fiction, Songe d'une nuit d'été, histoires courtes, minifics
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lliane47/pseuds/Lliane47
Summary: Recueil d'histoires fantastiques et/ou parfois SF ne dépassant pas les 500 mots que j'écris dès que l'inspiration vient. Lisez nombreux-ses!
Relationships: Ariel/Hermia





	Histoires courtes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Résumé : "Ariel ne sait pas si elle rêve, mais cela n'a aucune importance."

Ariel ne sait pas si elle rêve, mais elle ne s'en soucie guère. Tout ce qui compte c'est le parfum enivrant de la lavande qui s'accroche à ses ailes, la caresse de l'air sur sa peau lorsqu'elle prend tout doucement son envol et la créature d'exception qu'elle a à son bras. Ses pieds quittent à peine le sol. Après tout sa compagne – humaine - ne vole pas.  
Au loin, les feux de Beltaine scintillent, des menhirs dressés fièrement vers le ciel se dessinent dans la nuit, les silhouettes dansant autour des flammes aussi. Des chants résonnent dans la vallée avec la puissance d'un charme magique ouvrant un portail entre deux mondes. Celui des rêves ou celui des légendes d'un peuple disparu depuis des générations ? A cela, Ariel, n'a pas de réponse et, tout bien considéré, cela n'a aucune importance. Pas maintenant. Pas quand deux yeux noirs la dévisage avec envie. La stupeur et l'incrédulité après leur première rencontre ont fait place à une fascination sans nom. Des lèvres pleines, une bouche entrouverte et une peau sombre fardée par les reflets argentés de la lune sont une invitation de plus. Leurs paumes, puis leurs lèvres se touchent, se découvrent, s'apprivoisent. Enfin, leurs corps s'entremêlent. Le temps semble suspendu, leurs étreintes ont un parfum de merveilleux.  
Les premières lueurs du jour inondent l'horizon. Ariel, s'éveille, seule, blottie dans les herbes hautes. Sa mémoire commence à lui faire défaut. Seul persiste le nom d'une autre que le vent lui souffle à l'oreille : « Hermia ». Il se perd déjà dans un murmure lointain. Mais, cette fois-ci, la Fée ose se poser la seule question qui compte vraiment : rêve ou réalité ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili, voilou, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ;)! Je sors un peu de ma zone de confort avec ces petites fics "originales", car je suis plus habituée au fanfics. Et cela se voit peut-être d'ailleurs ;)!   
> Je me suis beaucoup servi du folklore celtique (feux de Beltaine) et j'ai bien utilisé des noms de personnages (Ariel de La Tempête et Hermia de la pièce éponyme) et même le titre de cette pièce ultra-connue de Shakespeare, mais cela reste plus un hommage pas très discret qu'une réelle envie d'écrire une fanfic sur le sujet.


End file.
